tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Jet Engine (AUS DVD)
Thomas & the Jet Engine is an Australian VHS/DVD release, featuring eight sixth series episodes. The DVD has an additional sixth series episode as well as three songs. Description VHS It's a peep peep and a chuff chuff for all the Thomas the Tank Engine fans with eight exciting all NEW adventures to enjoy! DVD It's a peep peep and a chuff chuff for all the Thomas the Tank Engine fans with nine exciting all NEW adventures to enjoy! Episodes # Thomas and the Jet Engine - Thomas's wish to be as fast as Gordon comes true, but in the end Gordon gets the last laugh because Thomas is too fast to complete his delivery! # Percy's Chocolate Crunch - After working on a difficult job at the chocolate factory Percy is rewarded with a wash down. # No Sleep for Cranky - Cranky learns a lesson when he drops some pipes in the shed in a tantrum. # Harvey to the Rescue - When Percy has an accident, Harvey the new engine proves his usefulness to the team. # A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter - When Harold has a very bad day and crashes into a haystack (unhurt) it's Percy to the rescue. # Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry - Upon discovering an old steam lorry called Elizabeth in a shed, the Fat Controller decides to restore her to her original beauty. # Jack Jumps In (DVD and iTunes only) - Thomas helps Jake the digger-loader on his first day at the quarry. # A Friend in Need - While working at the quarry Thomas has an accident and is helped out by his new friend Jack the digger-loader. # The World's Strongest Engine - Diesel hopes to get rid of the steam engines once and for all but for once the troublesome trucks are on the engines' side and help to get rid of Diesel instead! Songs # Thomas' Anthem (DVD only) # Don't Judge a Book By its Cover (DVD only) # Come for the Ride (DVD only) Trivia * Some copies of the DVD came with the audiobook, Surprise Adventures. * This was Australia's first DVD release. * The widescreen version of the title cards is used for all the episodes. * The widescreen version of No Sleep for Cranky, Harvey to the Rescue, A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter and Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry is used as the top and bottom of the scene is cropped and the left and right sides of the scenes are also cropped, including the opening and ending. * In Thomas' Anthem and Don't Judge a Book By its Cover, the opening from the VHS, Story and Song Collection is used. * The episodes have the following aspect ratios on each platform. **4:3 (Fullscreen) (VHS) **14:9 (Partial widescreen) (DVD) **16:9 (Widescreen) (iTunes & Google Play) * In the episode selection menu, Harvey's theme is used in the first and third page and the Brendam Docks theme in the second page were played from scenes when the narrator was not speaking. * In the subtitles menu, lines from the episodes are heard. The lines were, "What took you so long?" from Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry, "Usefulness before cleanliness" from Percy's Chocolate Crunch and "Different is what makes you special" from Harvey to the Rescue. * The front cover features a picture from the sixth series episode, It's Only Snow. * The iTunes release lists Percy's Chocolate Crunch as the final episode. * The VHS doesn't show the Gullane Entertainment Logo at the start of each episode. Goofs * On the back cover, the episodes are mistakenly credited as being made in 1998 instead of 2002. * The back cover also carries the disclaimer "Please note that these episodes have been previously released on other Thomas and Friends videos." However, this is the first Australian home media release to contain these episodes. * Jack is mistakenly called "Jake" on the back cover. * Jack Jumps In is called "Jack Goes To Work" on the back cover. This is due to it being the original episode title. * On the song menu, Come for the Ride is mistitled Rockin' on The Railway. * The back cover of the version paired with Surprise Adventures incorrectly lists the approximate time of the CD as 30 minutes, but since the duration is 42:45 it should say approximately 40 minutes. DVD Packs * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset Gallery VHS/DVD File:ThomasandtheJetEnginecover.jpg|VHS cover File:ThomasandtheJetEngineVHSbackcoverandspine.jpg|VHS back cover and spine File:Thomas&theJetEngineDVDcover.jpeg|DVD front cover File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDBackcover.png|DVD back cover and spine File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDandThomas'SurpriseAdventureCDDoublePack.jpg|Thomas and the Jet Engine DVD and Thomas Surprise Adventures CD Double Pack File:ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDandThomas'SurpriseAdventureCDDoublePackbackcover.jpg|CD double pack back cover File:ThomasandtheJetEngineAustralianDVDdisc.jpg|DVD disc File:Thomas&theJetEngineDVDinnersleve.jpeg|DVD inner sleeve File:ThomasandtheJetEngineAustralianDigitalDownload.png|Digital download File:ThomasandtheJetEngineGooglePlayCover.jpg|Google Play cover DVD Menu File:Thomas&theJetEngineWarning.png|DVD warning File:Thomas&theJetEngineTitleCard.png|DVD title card File:ThomasandtheJetEngineMenu1.png|Main menu File:ThomasandtheJetEngineMenu2.png|Episode menu page 1 File:ThomasandtheJetEngineMenu3.png|Episode menu page 2 File:ThomasandtheJetEngineMenu4.png|Episode menu page 3 File:ThomasandtheJetEngineMenu5.png|Song menu File:ThomasandtheJetEngineMenu6.png|Subtitles menu File:GullaneSeason6.png Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video